


Sun-Worshippers :)

by BradyGirl_12



Category: DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Sunbathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Dick enjoys sunbathing and gets a surprise visitor. :)





	Sun-Worshippers :)

**Author's Note:**

> Original DW/LJ Dates Of Completion: October 11 + 15, 2017  
> Original DW/LJ Date Of Posting: April 13, 2019  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original DW/LJ Word Count: 1083  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.

_Golden_  
_As the sun,_  
_Burning hot_  
_With desire._

_Twin suns_  
_Revolving_  
_In each other’s_  
_Orbit._

_The darkness_  
_Fades_  
_Into chilly_  
_Oblivion_  
_While the lovers_  
_Bloom_  
_Under the sun._

  


**Gary Minkowski**  
**_"My Gay Day_** __  
**_& Other Poems"_**  
**2017 C.E.**

  
The sun was warming Dick’s skin as he sunbathed on the penthouse roof. Being Bruce Wayne’s ward had its privileges. Bruce kept an apartment in Metropolis, and Dick was taking full advantage of it.

He was stretched out on a lounge chair appropriately protected by suntan lotion, and he decided to turn over to get an even tan. He had an alarm clock on the small table next to his chair, set to wake him up in an hour in case he fell asleep so he wouldn’t burn. Bruce wasn’t the only one capable of preparing, he thought with a smile.

He rested his head on a comfortable pillow as he daydreamed. Flying was his favorite daydream, but he had become extremely fond of the ocean since coming to live at the seaside Wayne Manor all those years ago. He imagined bobbing on cool waves as he drifted into a state of semi-sleep.

He was tired, a result of a heavy college schedule and patrols with Batman. Alfred had finally insisted he go off on a weekend to just relax as final exams were over, and Barbara cheerfully volunteered to take Dick’s place on patrol. Dick grabbed the chance and went to Metropolis, determined to enjoy the amenities of a city that was more light than dark.

The penthouse was perfect: privacy away from the paparazzi, not that any shutterbug had spotted him yet. Usually he didn’t care if they took pictures, but sometimes a guy needed his privacy. Besides, he knew the Gotham regulars better than the Metropolis cadre. The Gotham guys would give him a break since he was so cooperative 90% of the time. Who knew with the Metropolis guys?

Dick could feel the sun’s rays kiss his back. A slight smile curved his sensuous lips as he allowed himself to indulge in the warmth. Sun-worshipping was a very pleasant way to pass the time.

As he drifted further into sleep, he suddenly felt cool. Surmising that the sun had gone behind a cloud, he returned to daydreaming.

He drifted upon the sea again, imagining the sounds of the waves as he nearly purred with contentment.

 _Selina would approve,_ he thought with a smirk.

He started to drift off again when he realized he was still cool. Was it that cloudy? He turned to look and froze.

_Someone’s here!_

He started to roll off the lounge chair, ready for combat, when a large hand rested on his shoulder.

“Relax, it’s just me.”

Dick did relax, immediately sprawling onto the lounge chair. “You’re blocking my sun.”

“I hope you can forgive me. I’m dazzled by the view.”

Dick smiled into his pillow. “Really?

“Yes, I find it very aesthetic.”

“Don’t you mean _ass_ thetic?”

His companion groaned. He slapped Dick’s buttocks, a little thrill going through Dick’s groin.

That thrill grew as big, capable hands began kneading his naked buttocks. He shifted slightly, the rhythmic squeezing priming his body.

“You’re such an exhibitionist,” his companion said, gently slapping the round globes so that they rippled like undulating waves.

Dick grinned in pleasure as strong hands went back to kneading. He wiggled his hips and sighed.

He twitched as a blunt finger explored deep, dark, bodily recesses. His body quivered in anticipation, silken lotion being applied to heated skin.

 _Now who’s prepared?_ he thought with a smirk. 

Warm breath tickled his ear. “Ready?”

Dick nodded soundlessly, allowing his partner to lift up his hips and settle him on his knees. He gripped the edges of the lounge chair as he waited for the first thrust.

It came with magnificent vigor, shaking the lounge chair as his partner slid inside him, hot and hard.

Bliss filled his senses. He rode with the rhythm excited at the pleasure lurking at the edges. His nerve endings were on fire, his fingers white-knuckled with the power of his grip. Blood sang in his ears as thickness filled his consciousness.

He thrust back, wanting to be impaled deeper, and his partner let him move while gripping him hard.

“Faster,” Dick demanded through gritted teeth.

Amusement entered his partner’s voice. “Your wish is my command.”

Dick smirked. “You bet your sweet cape it is.” He grunted as the next thrust was much harder.

He would have finger-shaped bruises in the morning but didn’t care. All he wanted was to ride the waves, the gentle swells turning into breaking crests. He moaned as the lounge chair moved with the force of penetration. His lover touched his sweet spot and sparkles danced before his eyes as pleasure cascaded over him like breaking waves. He went limp, his head resting on the pillow as he panted. His partner pulled out and patted a lush buttock.

“Wow,” Dick breathed. His eyes were tightly shut, the sparkle show still going on. His limbs felt like jelly. “That was _amazing!”_

He twisted his body around once his breathing evened out and was struck by the picture of Superman with his face upturned to the sun. 

Dick watched in awe as the sun washed over Clark, a beautific look on his face as he absorbed the yellow rays. Clark’s eyes were closed and his lips were curved into a serene smile as a light breeze fluttered his cape out behind him.

Dick could feel the power surging in Clark because the Kryptonian’s hand rested lightly on his naked thigh. Clark seemed to glow as he allowed the sun to bathe him in glorious waves.

Watching this miracle never got old. There was always a quasi-religious element to the whole thing, which Bruce would scoff at but privately agree.

Dick understood the science of it but preferred the mystical viewpoint. Cold, hard facts were fine, but he’d always been one to enjoy adding color to the facts.

And the important color was yellow as the rays from Earth’s sunbathed Clark in energy-giving light. Dick swore he could see sparkles of energy in Clark’s hair. He highly approved of sparkles!

Clark let out a little sigh and opened his eyes, gazing down joyfully at Dick.

“And they call _me_ a sun-worshipper,” Dick drawled and yelped as Clark spanked him, lifting him off the chair and into his arms as they both laughed, bathed in the golden rays of the sun.


End file.
